The Bigger And Better
by TheGreenScarfedGirl
Summary: Bella has a sister! She used to mean to her when they were kids, But Scarlett went to Julliard and now shes finally coming home? How will this affect Bella's life? but most importantly, Edwards? ALL HUMAN 3


Bella's POV

GUESS WHAT! MY SISTERS COMING HOME! :)

Joy. /:

Everyone is excited to see her, everyone but me. I mean even my boyfriend is excited to meet her!

My names Isabella Swan and I have a intent little sister. Don't get me wrong, I'm not evil, and I love Scarlett, but Scarlett is...Perfect. She's always been better, smarter, prettier and mostly loved by everyone she meets. And I'm the plain old Jane, with no talent.

So today she's coming come from Julliard. JULLIARD! She mostly sings and plays piano but she's amazing at both. She was accepted when she was 13 and now 3 years later she's coming home.

And now my sister is about to walk through my living room door any second now. You can feel the atmosphere in the room. Complete excitement. Edward and Alice are here right now sitting in my living room. I thanked God he was here with me.

He stroked my cheek and said "Calm down, love." trying to calm me down.

"I'm sorry." I blushed "I'm just nervous, I haven't seen her in a few years."

"It's alright" he said, flashing his perfect crooked smile. I swear I melted inside. He's just too beautiful for his own good. "I'm sure she doesn't bite" Alice laughed at that.

I automatically thought back to the time she had bit me while I was swinging on the swings when I was 8 and Scarlett was 7. I laughed at the Irony.

_Flashback~_

_We had currently bought a swing to put in our backyard and it was my turn on the swing. When Scarlett comes over and says:_

"_Hey Bella? Can I have the swing?" She asked, expecting me to say yes_

_I simply answered with a "No, you had it all afternoon, now it's my turn" _

_She looked shocked "But I'm bored! And I want to swing on the swing!"_

"_Sorry Scar!"I yelled, calling her the nickname I gave her when I was six."You can have it after I'm done!"_

_Suddenly she grabbed my arm and sunk her teeth into my arm. I was so shocked I screamed and then screamed again at the pain, and then stopped. I was fighting tears because I new I couldn't let her win. Once she let go I still didn't get up, so she gave up and went to tell on me. I looked at my arm and examined it. There was a bite mark starting to form. It was so red and I saw a bit of blood and gasped._

_Mom and Dad walked over to me and picked me off the seat and let Scarlett sit._

_`End of Flashback~_

I scowled about how unfair that was.

I looked back at Edward and said "You're wrong"

He looked at me with those emerald green eyes and I wasn't shocked to find his expression confused. He was about to speak but was interrupted by a door opening.

Scar's here.

Scar walked through the door wearing a 2 inch black boots, dark blue skinny jeans and a ruffled purple shirt. Her dark brown hair was a straight as corn silk and she was wearing a purple headband with a bow in the middle.

"Hi, Bella" She said, while smiling down at me.

"Hey, Scar" I replied, a little shocked. Maybe she had changed...

She walked over to me and gave me a hug and yelled "I've missed you!"

I was a little taken back, but I eventually hugged her after a second. Once she pulled away she looked at the others in the room. She looked confused.

I laughed and said "Scar this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen" motioning to Edward. He smiled at her. "And her Sister Alice, guys this is Scarlett" Alice got up and gave Scar a bone crushing hug

"OhMmGeee! I finally met you! But I have a question." She looked a Scar intensely

Scar look a little intimidated and a little creeped out. But she manages to say out "And what is that?"

Alice smiled and said "do you like shopping?" I knew the answer to that one. Scar has always loved shopping.

Scar laughed at the funny question and awkwardly said "Not particularly..." Whoa didn't see that one coming.

Alice looked disappointed.

Edward got up and said "My apologies about Alice, she a bit...exited about everything. And she really likes to shop and was hoping for a new shopping partner" I hated shopping, but sometimes Alice would make me go with her. It was brutal.

Scar looked at Alice and said "I don't hate it that much; I would still love to go with you" she smiled at the end.

Alice squealed "Thank you Scarlett!"

"You can call me Scar if you want"

"Alright, Scar" Alice winked and Scar and laughed.

Scar laughed back and said "I think we'll make great friends" That made Alice glow like a shooting star.

I decided to interrupt then.

"Hey Scar? Do you want to but your bags in your room?"

Scar looked at me and smiled "Can you come with me? Please?"

I was kind of confused and I just said yes and told Alice and Edward we'd be right back. Edward gave me reassuring look.

We walked up the stairs with her to her room. I ended up missing a step on our way there and she just laughed "Are you alright?" she asked, between giggles.

I blushed and stood up "Yeah, I'm fine" I mentally slapped myself.

Once we were at her door she opened it and turned to face me.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry I was so...Mean to you before I went to Julliard. I was just, I don't know jealous. You were always so pretty and smart and had the best friends. I was just popular and people only were friends with me for popularity. I'm really sorry" She looked at me apologetically.

What in the world!


End file.
